Strawberry Hunting
by SilverFox69
Summary: What would happen if our favorite orange haired shinigami had caught the attention of a certain blue haired panther? And why does she want to get in his pants? After Winter War, Ichigo x Fem Grimmjow Rated M for later chapters
1. Why are you chasing me!

**SilverFox69: Meh, i just want to see how this turned out. So enjoy this Ichigo x Fem Grimmjow fanfiction. Oh, and before i forget this is after the Winter War so no one is in the castle thingy. (What is it called again?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, because if i did Ichigo would have a harem of women chasing after him.**

**X-X**

Ichigo, a orange-haired teen with a permanent scowl on his face, that did nothing to blemish his good looks, and untamed long hair, that reached a little bit below his shoulder, and deep, beautiful amber eyes (after Dangai). Ichigo was currently running away from a very beautiful woman. Why? Well this certain woman wants to do _certain things_ to him.

The woman is actually named Grimmjow, she had waist length light blue and very wild hair and bright blue eyes that could look very, _very_ seductive if she wanted. Grimmjow had a figure most would woman would kill for, she had C-cup breasts that looked very soft, and perky, her hips were wide, yet it fit her figure perfectly.

Grimmjow was running after Ichigo with a feral, seductive smirk. She showed no signs of stopping what she was doing.

"Stop running after me you crazy bitch!"

Ichigo was running out of breath and he looked like he was on the verge of fainting because of lack of air.

Grimmjow started smirking even more after hearing his statement, suddenly Grimmjow was right behind Ichigo. Ichigo noticed at the last minute, but then he suddenly saw darkness.

Grimmjow caught Ichigo before he fell on the plain sand of Las Noches. She picked him up bridal style and brought her figures down upon his forehead and started playing with his orange locks, and moved her lips down to whisper in his ear," I'm going to show you a good time tonight ... my precious strawberry."

**SilverFox69: So, should i continue this? Cause if all of you want me to, you should be warned. There will be lemons in this story, if if continue it.**


	2. AN: Strawberry Hunting

**AN: Hey Everyone! Hope your having a wonderful week!**

**Well, let's get to the point already ... i'm pregnant.**

**JUST KIDDING! I'm a guy sheesh.**

**I'll get to the real reason why i'm writing this, and before you start thinking that i'm going to discontinue this story, you're ... ri- wrong! I'm just writing this to say that i may not update fast, why?**

**Well i don't have a computer, right now i'm actually using my older bit- *cough* older sister's laptop without her permission. So it might take longer to update than some other authors.**

**Oh, before i forget. This story will actually be BDSM and who do you think will be dominant and who will be submissive? **

**After i wrote the first chapter to this story i found a couple of errors on Ichigo's eye color and Grimmjow's eye color. So, just wanted to point that out.**

**And on a side note Grimmjow has light, blue eyes, Ichigo has amber eyes not "deep, blue powerful amber eyes" it was supposed to say "deep, powerful amber eyes". Thank you Tiger of Fire for pointing that out.**

**And you should be warned i have never wrote a lemon before and my writing skills suck, almost as much as Justin Bieber sucks. My bitch of a sister doesn't believe that, but who cares what she thin- on second thought i don't want her to find this document so i'll stop.**

**So, i will repeat again who do you think will be submissive and who do you think will be dominant? I'll try to get on my sister's computer and try to update, key word is try.**

**So i may not succeed, but i'll try as best as i can. On a side note my bitch = female dog, Bonnie, is trying to hump my leg while i type this, isn't that just cute. **

**I also realize that i ma- no, i know i will have grammar problems.**

**Oh, and if you're interested in a Naruto and Sekirei crossover, just tell me because i have a Naruto x Karasuba story in mind. If you are interested in that, well there will be angst. And that will lead to Naruto and Karasuba moments.**

**I already spoiled to much, but i really don't know if i should make a Naruto and Sekirei crossover. So, i'll set up a poll and see if i should make that story.**

**Thank you for listening to my pointless drabbles. I love you all my sl- *cough* my readers even if i don't know any of you personally.**

**-SilverFox69**


	3. Why is Ichigo tied to the bed?

_**SilverFox69: I was in a hurry, so please forgive me if this does not satisfy your needs.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bl- fuck it! I do own Bleach.**_

_**I would also like to say that Grimmjow has blue eyes, not green eyes that was my fault .**_

_**X-X- Grimmjow's Room in Las Noches-X-X**_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, he tried to move his hand but he felt something attached to them.

Ichigo groaned when he saw that both of his hands were tied with a rope to the bed post. He started scowling more when he saw that he was half naked, and he started scowling even more when he saw that he couldn't break out of the ropes. (Wow, Ichigo scowls way too much, his face is gonna be stuck like that forever.)

He heard the door open and his jaw dropped when he saw Grimmjow, clad in a towel.

Ichigo's eyes ran up and down her perfect figure.' Those perfect hips, her luscious lips that are begging to be kissed, and her large bre- wait! Bad Ichigo, that's what she wants you to think.'

While Ichigo was arguing with himself, internally. Grimmjow was smirking at the way he stared at her form, her wet, long, and bright blue hair gracefully falling over her shoulders, and her seductive looking bright, cerulean eyes.

Ichigo shook his head quickly to forget about these thoughts.

" So... you know what happens next right, strawberry."

Grimmjow said smirking seductively towards Ichigo, who looked like he was having an internal debate whether to enjoy it or be stubborn and not enjoy it.

While Ichigo was having that internal debate, Grimmjow quickly grew impatient and slowly started grinning like a panther when she got an idea.

Grimmjow sensually dropped her towel on the ground, that quickly drew Ichigo's attention towards her.

" Wait! What the hell are you doing!"

Grimmjow smirked and said possesively," I'm going to make you mine, and only mine!"

Grimmjow jumped on the bed and stalked towards Ichigo, like a panther stalking its prey. Grimmjow crawled on top of Ichigo, and slowly started nibbling on his lightly tanned neck.

_**SilverFox69: HA! Cliffhanger, just so you know next chapter there is a lemon. So, if you are not impressed you can suck on my cookies, but save some for me cause i'm fuckin hungry! I'm in Las Vegas and preparing to attend my aunt's wedding so forgive me if this isn't impressive. Also, sorry for the long wait, my sister had so much homework i couldn't ro- i mean borrow... yeah, i couldn't borrow my sis's computer so please forgive me. **_

_**I will also be posting my new Naruto x Sekirei crossover soon, so please be patient with all the updates. And mom, this wouldn't take so long if you help me buy a computer! Did she just ignore me?! Psh, i don't need her. . . on second thought i do need her. **_

_**Thanks for reading, please review and trolling is appreciated because haters gonna always hate. No, i was joking, no trolling is appreciated and i would love to see you try. Though it breaks my cold ass heart which is probably fragile and unloved. How does my heart look? I'll shut up now, so please review and enjoy the lemony goodness that is to come! (Get it, come... yeah you don't get it, oh well.)**_


	4. Who knew Ichigo had a shy side?

_**SilverFox69: I finally get to use the laptop! Fuck yeah!**_

_**Let's go to a strip club for celebration!**_

_**..**_

_**Err, nevermind, my mom would castrate me.. i don't want that!**_

_**I don't know what my feelings are about the lemon.**_

_**Since, i never wrote a lemon before, nor have i experienced it.**_

_**(What a nice way to say i'm a virgin!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Blea- you already heard this shit!**_

**X-X**

**(Warning: Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!)**

**(Lemon Start) **

Ichigo tried, tried so hard to ignore the pleasure of the blue-haired woman's actions. But, for the love of all Shinigami's he couldn't help but succumb to her.

Grimmjow smirked smugly when she heard him groan out in pleasure. She moved her light pink tongue towards his nether regions. She wanted to make him squirm, beg her for release. She decided to go slowly, oh so slowly, to make him desire her, _only her. _

She stopped and licked each of his abs one, by one.

Ichigo couldn't take it, he tried his best to make sure that his blood didn't go south. He tried his best, used all his will! Yet, she didn't even touch his lower regions and she made him harden.

And, she made him putty in her hands. Who knew Kurosaki Ichigo was such an Uke?

Grimmjow grinned in anticipation as she slowly took off Ichigo's boxers with her fanged teeth. Suddenly Grimmjow got slapped with a genital that only men have. _**(SilverFox69: Yes ladies and gents, Grimmjow got cock slapped!)**_

Grimmjow gasped in surprise as she a 'beast' laying before her. It stood at an impressive 11 in. long and 4 fingers thick. She licked her lips sensually as she thought of everything she could do with _her _Ichigo's cock.

"Don't stare at it" Ichigo told her timidly, as he looked at her with a shy glint in his amber eyes.

Grimmjow smiled a genuine smile as she had a front row seat of Ichigo's rare side. Grimmjow suddenly went up to his lips, and she took Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss, the kiss was filled purely of passion and love. Grimmjow was suddenly taken aback when Ichigo's tongue passed her lips and started dancing, dancing with her tongue.

Grimmjow moaned into the kiss, she suddenly got challenging and fought Ichigo's tongue back into his mouth. Grimmjow finally managed to forcefully push his tongue into his mouth, and Grimmjow started caressing his tongue and suckled on it lightly.

Grimmjow let go as she and Ichigo panted in pleasure, Grimmjow lowered her face down to his nether regions. Grimmjow licked the veins right next to the light pink mushroom tip, she was all too happy at the low groan that came out of Ichigo's lips. She licked the underside of his dick and she dragged her lips up to his mushroom tip.

She gave his mushroom tip a loving kiss and she swirled her lips around it as she suckled slightly, getting a very loud groan from Ichigo. After ten minutes of Grimmjow swirling her lips on Ichigo's tip, she felt Ichigo's dick twitched slightly and she took that as a hint that he was about to cum.

"I-I'm cumming!" Grimmjow kept her waiting lips on his tip as she waited for his white liquid. Grimmjow gurgled as she tried to gulp down her new favorite drink. His baby maker tasted like strawberry.. and honey?

Ichigo's eyes were closed in pleasure and he tried to grab Grimmjow's hair, but the ropes bound to his hands didn't allow him.

**'Kingy, stop acting like a pussy!'**

**'Make your Queen yours!' **

Ichigo suddenly felt more powerful when he hear his hollow sude say those few words. Ichigo growled and wrestled with the tight ropes that could only be tied by a professional. He felt the tight ropes hurting his lightly tanned wrists. Finally Ichigo felt the ropes come undone, he flexed his wrists and grabbed his lover, and threw her underneath him.

Grimmjow was wide-eyed as she felt her back touch the queen-sized bed. She didn't know Ichigo was dominant in bed, she wrestled with him but his strength exceeded hers. Grimmjow gasped when she felt Ichigo spread her walls with his middle and index finger.

Ichigo lent down and kissed her clit, he slid his tongue out of his mouth and he swirled his tongue around her clit. Grimmjow moaned underneath him, she felt a shiver run through her spine as she felt sensations she never felt before, she moaned louder as she felt his tongue show past her puffy lips. She grabbed his beautiful orange hair and forced his tongue to go deeper insider her. She shivered when she felt his cute nose touch her clit.

"I'm gonna cum, Ichi-koi!" Grimmjow yelled out as her white liquid splattered all over his face.' God, he looks so sexy with my cum all over him' Grimmjow leaned up and she licked most of her cum off of his face. She couldn't help bur find her cum delicious since it tasted a bit like raspberry, just a tiny bit salty.

Ichigo lent downme e to lick her luscious c-cupped breasts, he licked her right nipple and nibbled on it, he brought his thumb and index finger and tweaked her left nipple.

"Ichi-Ich-Ichigo! Fuck me now, plunge me with your huge 'zanpaktou." Ichigo grinned as he readied his 'sword' to enter her 'sheath', but he got a suddenly stopped as he stared at her in worry,"Are you a virgin?" Grimmjow gulped and shyly nodded as she asked Ichigo,"Are you a virgin too?" Ichigo timidly nodded, and Ichigo asked,"I'm sorry... you wanted an experienced male to do this, didn't you?"

Grimmjow gazed at him blankly, Ichigo got up and was about to let her go,"Oh fuck no! I'm happy i'm taking your virginity and you taking mine, we'll just have to learn together." Ichigo was shocked. but his lips twitched and he slowly gave her one of his rare almost non existent rare, genuine smiles and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster.

She panted as she smiled at him,"You look cute with a smile." Grimmjow didn't know but he felt that his entire face was on fire,"You look sexy with your legs sp-spread open!" Ichigo shot back at her, which gained the effect he wanted.

While she was stuttering, he positioned his member in front of her entrance. As Grimmjow saw this, she ordered him,"Plunge me, fuck me! I know it will hurt, but keep fucking even if i tell you to stop!"

Ichigo went inside her slowly as he felt her wet, tight, and warm walls clenching his member. He stayed still as he saw her face filled with pain, he looked down and saw blood seeping out of her pussy.

"Fuck me... goddamn-nit mo-ve already!" Grimmjow spoke through gritted teeth as she tried to ignore the pain.

Ichigo felt bad, he was enjoying how heavenly her vagina felt and she was going through so much pain, but he complied to her order and slowly started moving his member. Ichigo slid his dick out and plunged it into her hole, he groaned as he felt her walls clench him. 'She's so tight!'

Slowly Grimmjow started feeling pleasure and she gasped when she felt Ichigo started going faster and harder into her sacred place. She moaned as she felt his dick repeatedly touch her womb,"Faster, yeah- oh god- just like that!"

Grimmjow started moving her hips and she felt even more pleasure than before, she felt Ichigo's twitch inside her.

She felt him try to take his member out of her, but she wrapped her legs around him,"Cum with me love! Impregnate me!"

Ichigo was shocked, but he complied and let his seed enter her womb. Ichigo reluctantly took his member out of her addictive womb. Even though he was left unsatisfied he still felt happy that he might become a dad.

Ichigo wasn't exhausted but he laid down next to his kidnapper turned lover and closed his eyes, but they immediately snapped open as he felt a hand on his member,"Are you ready for round two?"

**(Lemon End; Was it good?) **

Their love making went on for about two days, who knew they had so much stamina? Ichigo and Grimmjow panted as their heads landed on their wet, almost completely destroyed bed's pillow. Grimmjow's head lent up and she asked Ichigo with a weak and tired smile,"Wanna go another round?"

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief and he let out a chuckle,"No, thanks i'm full" Grimmjow smiled at him. Ichigo smiled and he gave her a brief kiss, he brought her close to him, her head laying on his chest and his head laying on top of her head. Ichigo closed his eyes and started dreaming about having a family with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow felt her belly had a lot of Ichigo's sperm, her wish was to become pregnant with Ichigo's child and with how much sex they had she knew she might become pregnant. She closed her eyes and she was slowly pulled into a dream full of little orange and light blue haired kids running around.

Her wish and dream might come true, who knows?

_**SilverFox69: Woah, i felt kinda dirty writing the lemon... who am i kidding, it felt so good to write that! I don't know if the lemon was good or not, i never wrote a lemon before. Yes, there will be an epilogue. They might have a child. On a side note, i'm sorry this came out late, i couldn't update faster because i don't have a computer or laptop. (My older sister does though)**_

_**SilverFox69: I also want to say the reason why Ichigo's 'beast' was so big was because it's fanfiction! The same thing goes for the whole lemon going for two days, it's fanfiction!**_

_**-SilverFox69**_


End file.
